Five nights at freddys
by DBZfan 117
Summary: Spencer is looking for a job when he notices the help wanted ad for Freddy's. However, Spencer soon realizes that he will be doing alot more then guarding
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's New Beginnings

Author's note hello all this is dbzfan117 with Five Nights at Freddy's New Beginnings. As some may know I started writing fan fiction for dragon ball z Gohan's power however, due to stopping and losing the way I wanted to write the story I have decided to take a break from it and hopefully come up with a new way for it to go. Anyway this will be my next story Five Nights at Freddy's New Beginnings this story will have an OC character and be based on the first five nights at Freddy's but with a twist it's not going to be an evil five nights at Freddy's crew trying to kill the guard. I find these stories more enjoyable so I figured I would try writing one and see how it goes lol. Anyway here is chapter 1 I hope you like it.

Disclaimer Five nights at Freddy's does not belong to me nor does the five nights at Freddy's theme song belong to me. They game belongs to Scott and the song belongs to the living tombstone.

Chapter 1 First night

It's a nice summer day everyone is happy as can be, why you ask? Well Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is opening back up. The wonderful place that all the kids loved to go to eat.

However, it wasn't always like this Freddy has had a bad history involving death and misery…or at least that's what has been told.

There was an event that happened back in 1987 it is mostly called the bite of '87. Where one of the animatronics bit a poor child and tore off their frontal lobe. Another tragedy was when five children were lured into the service and parts room and were stuffed into the suits.

After these events happened the business took a dive in the red and were forced to close down and relocate. This my friends is where our story begins and were the truth is revealed.

We see a man walking down the street looking at job ads trying to find a decent job to do for the summer.

"_I can't believe no one is hiring it's the freaking summer for crying out loud_." Thought the man

The man growing frustrated decides to go and get lunch over at the burger king across the street.

The man walks up to the cash register and orders a BK stacker with fries and a milk shake.

When the server asks for a name the man replies Spencer with that he paid for his meal and went to sit at one of the tables.

As Spencer sits waiting for his food he decides to look at the newspaper he had before to see if maybe he missed something.

Suddenly, he notices at the bottom right corner of the job ad page there is an opening for a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Oh wow they are paying 120 dollars a night? That's perfect it will cover my rent for sure" says Spencer with a smile.

As Spencer reads on he sees the phone number and calls it not even noticing the disclaimer of the restaurant not being responsible for decapitation or any injury whatsoever.

Soon a man answers the phone it's the owner of the pizza place.

"Hello? You have reached Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria may I ask who is calling? Asked the man over the phone.

Spencer clearing his throat answered, "Yes this is Spencer I was calling to ask if the night guard position is still available?

The man seemed to get eager after hearing this news.

"Yes, yes it is you can have the job if you are willing to start tonight. Your hours will be from 12:00 am till 6:00 am." Answered the man on the phone

Spencer sits in shock not believing that he had just gotten the job that easily.

"Yes I can start then sir I will be there." Said Spencer happy to have finally gotten a job.

"Great see you then, try to come by around 11:30 so I can explain in detail what you will be doing and so you can get a feel for the place." Said the man

"Ok sure, I will see you at 11:30 mister?" asked Spencer

"Oh pardon me my name is Mr. Fazbear" said the know known Fazbear

"Great see tonight mister Fazbear" said Spencer

With that Spencer hung up and was smiling all the way as he picked up his food from the table.

"This is awesome I can't believe I finally have a job" said Spencer as he started eating his food.

Meanwhile over at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria we see Mr. Fazbear talking with someone at his office.

"So we have another guard again?" asked the man

"Yes he said that he could start tonight so you can now start on day shift starting tomorrow if you like." Said Mr. Fazbear

"Thank you I will for sure." Said the man as he stood up and started to walk out the door however, before he opened the door and turned back and said.

"You should probably give him some kind of warning sir after all not everyone can handle what goes on here at night."

"Mike I know what you mean I was lucky that you managed to deal with all of what went on here. However, I want to see how he will react." Said Mr. Fazbear

The man known as mike just nodded his head as he walked out of the office glad to know that he can start on the day shift while at the same time trying to figure out how to help his friends.

Later at the end of the day we see Spencer pull up into the parking lot. Getting out of his car he pushes the lock button and proceeded to walk into the pizzeria.

However, as he entered he noticed that all of the staff seemed to be staring at him as he walked down the hallway. It unnerved him to have all these eyes looking at him some looked to be pitying him even.

As Spencer walked he noticed that a man was walking up to him. He stood at about 6'2 with short blond hair and green eyes.

"Ah you must be the new night guard." Said the man

Spencer nodded his head and smiled. "Yep my name is Spencer and I was lucky that I saw the opening."

The man nodded his head and smiled "Yeah I was actually the previous night guard here my name is Mike Schmidt by the way."

"Oh ok my name is Spencer, I don't have a last name though I never really knew my parents I lived in an orphanage." Said Spencer as he laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Ah well im sorry to hear that, I hope you enjoy working here there isn't too much stuff that goes on at night." Said Mike with a smile

However, soon a man in a business suit came out he was about the same height as Spencer however, he had a built like a bear but pudgy in the belly area.

"Ah you must be Spencer, I am mister Fazbear and welcome to my pizzeria." Said Mr. Fazbear with a smile.

Spencer nodded his head and said that he was pleased to be able work there.

Soon after the pleasantries were over and Mr. Fazbear decided to show Spencer the restaurant.

It wasn't much to be honest in fact it kind of felt run down and on its last leg.

However, what he saw next made his heart clench. Mr. Fazbear led him to the performance room where he saw the animatronics on the stage.

They all were standing there in place just staring into nothing however, you could see that they were in desperate need in repairs and a cleanup as well.

However, Spencer didn't say anything he was here to be a guard after all.

Soon it was time for Spencer to start his shift. He was excited to get the night going and start earning some money.

"Well my boy I have shown you the restaurant I hope that you have a pleasant night and that you have no problems. Feel free to go to the kitchen and make yourself a snack. However, try not use up all the power due to bad budgeting I have had to reduce the power we get here at night." Said Mr. Fazbear

"No problem sir, and again thank you for giving me this job I promise I won't let you down." Said Spencer

Mr. Fazbear just nodded and said that he would be back in the morning to open up the place.

Soon it was just Spencer alone at the pizzeria.

"Well I guess I should go to the security office and hang out there." Said Spencer to himself

The office itself wasn't all that great it had two doors and two outside light switches and a tablet that controlled all of the cameras in the building.

"Man this tech is really outdated I can't believe half of this stuff still works"

Suddenly the telephone starts to ring scaring the crap out Spencer.

As he reaches down to answer it the message player records the call.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Spencer just sat there in shock trying to wrap his mind at what he just heard.

"These things move around at night and stuff people into suits?" Spencer asked out loud

Suddenly Spencer realized that he hadn't checked the tablet and quickly grabbed it to see where everyone was he looked at the stage and saw Freddy and Bonnie were still up there. He sighed glad that they hadn't moved.

"Well I guess im good for now. Man im hungry I could go for some pizza right now." Said Spencer out loud.

However, what happened next would probably scare him for the rest of his life.

"I can make you some if you want." Said a soft girls voice

Spencer looked over at the door and saw Chica standing there smiling.

Without even thinking he jumped up and and pushed the button to close the door shutting it. He then quickly backed into the corner of the room right beside the other one and sat there speechless.

"Oh my god that was so close." Said Spencer

This time however a different voice answered him

"Hmm you know that was rather rude of you." Said the voice

Spencer for the second time that night felt like his heart had stopped as he looked up at the door way to see Bonnie standing there with his arms crossed looking at Spencer with a plain look on his face.

This time Spencer screamed and jumped up and shut the door. At this point he was shaking in terror praying that they would go away and leave him alone.

Then out of nowhere he realized he hadn't kept an eye on the power he quickly took the tablet and looked and saw where he had 2% battery left and it was only 3' o clock.

Spencer then got underneath the table and wrapped his arms around his legs not believing that he was going to die soon.

However, before he could think about anything else the whole building went black. Spencer started to tear up knowing that this would be the end.

What had started as a way to make some money to help pay for things he needed to live on. He was about to die.

As spencer looked up he heard heavy footsteps followed by a song then he could see glowing eyes matching the beat of the music when suddenly the music stopped.

Spencer held his breath fearing what was about to happen when suddenly he feels his legs being dragged out pulling him across the floor.

At this point Spencer was screaming when he felt arms pick him up by his sides actually moving him out of the room and into the performance area. 

The grip that animatronics left Spencer with no room to fight back as he started to pray for a miracle.

However, he soon realized that he was sitting on a chair at a table when suddenly the lights sprung back on and at the stage were all three animatronics with their instruments.

Spencer was in shock when they started to play music to him.

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An impostor took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please don't let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here

To take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is there where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

You should have said

To this place

Good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please don't let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And now we're forced here to take that role!

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay

Five Night's at Freddy's?!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it...

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's?!

Spencer sat their stunned as they finished their song when suddenly he heard clapping. He looked towards the source and was surprise at what he saw.

It was Mike the man who worked before him.

"Mike? What the heck is going on here? Is this some kind of prank?" asked Spencer

However, before he could finish he heard one of the animatronics speak to him.

"We are sorry to scare you Spencer it was Mike's idea that we do it." Said Freddy

Spencer like every other time that night sat their speechless.

"Wait they can understand me?" Said Spencer

"Well yeah were not some stupid robots or something" said bonnie crossing his arms

"Hey be nice Bonnie it's not every day that this happens to him I bet" said Chica

Spencer then looked back at Mike with a questioning look.

Mike then sighed and decided that he should start to explain to Spencer.

"Well I don't really know where to start really." Said Mike

"It all started back on my first night here. I was on my second night when I lost power when Freddy dragged me here to the stage area when they performed their song." Said Mike

"After that we talked and it turns out that these guys are friendly and can only talk and respond like this during the night." Mike continued

Spencer however didn't understand how could they even react like this at all? He was in college studying about robotics and never has heard of an AI that had this level of intelligence.

"I don't understand how can they behave like this? Normal AI aren't this advanced?" Asked Spencer

Mike seemed to be surprised that Spencer was well versed in robotics but couldn't question as Freddy spoke up.

"Well you see we aren't really robots per se." Said Freddy

Spencer looked at him still wondering how this all was possible.

"You see we used to be human. Well the robot versions of us were always here but we used to be children who were murdered here. However, are memories of that event are foggy or non-existent we know we were human at one point but not how we became like we are now." Said Freddy

Suddenly Spencer realized that this is the pizza place where the 5 children were murdered and where that girl was bit.

However, before anyone else could say anything there was chime alerting that 6:00 was drawing near.

"Well we can explain more tomorrow night if you come back." Said Freddy as he and the rest of the crew walked back on stage.

Soon it was 6 and the animatronics were still waiting for the day to begin.

"I don't understand how can this all be happening?" Asked Spencer

Author's note

Well there you have it the first Chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's New Beginnings. I want to say that it has been real fun writing a story again and I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next one will be a bit more story based on how they became that way. With a little bit of history on Mikes experience.


	2. Chapter 2Mysterious things are happening

Author's note

Hey guys and gals welcome to the next chapter of five nights at Freddy's new beginnings. Well not much really to say other then I don't own five nights at Freddy's.

Chapter 2 Mysterious things are happening

Spencer was amazed with what happened last night. He got a job thinking that he would just be sitting around all night while getting paid to do it. However, that was certainly not the case.

We now see Spencer sitting on a bench outside the pizzeria waiting for Mr. Fazbear to come by. Soon we an old Honda civic pull into the parking lot and Mr. Fazbear leaving it.

"Ah Spencer my boy how was your first night?" asked Mr. Fazbear

Spencer simply shook his head and said "It definitely wasn't what I was expecting it to be."

Mr. Fazbear had a knowing look on his face as he smiled and said "So you have met them then I take it."

Spencer nodded his head not surprised that Mr. Fazbear knew about this all along.

"Sir why didn't you tell me to begin with?" asked Spencer

Mr. Fazbear sighed his old age showing on his face.

"Well my boy the thing was I didn't know how you would react. I mean if I told you that the animatronics could move talk and were lost souls would you have believed me? Asked Mr. Fazbear

Spencer took this in now that Mr. Fazbear put it like that he could see that he was telling the truth.

"I see what you mean hearing their tale is a sad one I want to stay on as night shift from now on sir I want to help save these kids and help them move on." Said Spencer

Mr. Fazbear smiled hearing the exact same words coming from Mike after his first night as well.

"Fine I will give you the job permanently I don't know what you can do to help but I believe you and Mike will come up with something." said Mr. Fazbear

Spencer smiled and thanked him and proceeded to ask him about something he wanted to do since he first saw how bad the animatronics looked.

"Sir, in college I was majoring on how to repair and program robots, I was wondering if I could repair the animatronics up so they can walk around the place easier." Asked Spencer

Mr. Fazbear counted himself lucky to have hired Spencer, he had always wanted to fix them up just never had any money to every do it.

"Sounds like a plan if you can fix them up then I will raise your pay by a hundred dollars." said Mr. Fazbear

Spencer nodded his head and walked out of the office more determined now to help out anyway he can.

Time skip 11:30

Spencer has pulled into the parking lot he sees mike park near the entrance on his bike.

"Hey Mike how are you doing?" asked Spencer

Mike smiled at Spencer glad that he continued working despite everything that has been going on.

"Hey Spencer nothing much been thinking of ways to help free these kids." said Mike

Spencer looked less happy then he did before thinking about the children's poor fate.

"I still can't believe that happened to them I wouldn't wish that kind of fate on my worst enemy." Said Spencer

Mike didn't answer Spencer he has had that same train of thought ever since he first talked to Freddy.

"Let's go inside for now they should be awake any minute now." Said Mike as he walks into the pizzeria

Spencer walks in never noticing a small creature like thing looking at Mike and Spencer from the rooftops.

Meanwhile inside the animatronics have woken up and are talking to each other about the day. Soon they notice that both Mike and Spencer have walked in and have sat down in front of the stage where they were all at.

"Hey guys, welcome back Spencer." Said Freddy as he tipped his hat to them

"Hey how were yall's day?" asked Spencer

The animatronics looked down sad Spencer not knowing what he said looked at Mike confused.

"The thing with them is they don't know what goes on during the day only at night. It's like something inside the suits are making these guys only have self-conscious at night." Said Mike

"Well that's not all true we can see some things however, it's really blurry during the day it's like we are in a weird dream." Said Chica who looked down at the ground

Spencer was sad at this revelation not liking this one bit. Soon however, he hears what sounds like wires sparking behind him. He turns around only to see the curtain to pirate's cove. Spencer walks over to the curtain only for Bonnie and Freddy to stop him from getting any closer.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, he doesn't like visitors." Said Bonnie

Spencer was confused wasn't their only 3 animatronics?

Freddy seeing the look of confusion sighed and motioned Spencer to come sit down at one of the tables.

Spencer soon followed Freddy and sat at the table wondering what was in pirate's cove.

"Well you see there is a 4th animatronic his name is Foxy he isn't like us he is able to move freely during the day and remembers what happens throughout the day." Said Freddy

Spencer nodded his head remembering the fox animatronic from when he came by when he was a kid.

"Then how come he isn't out here with us right now?" asked Spencer

Everyone became sad at the reason why Foxy has secluded himself inside pirate's cove.

"He thinks he is the reason why we are all stuck in these suits." Said Bonnie his rabbit ears drooping

Spencer sat their shocked trying to figure out how Foxy could even be capable of doing that if all the kids were murdered at the same time.

"We don't know why he thinks this, we just know that for a while when we first became aware of our situation he would always say he was sorry and never talk to us afterwards soon he just stayed inside his area to the point where they put the out of order sign on." Said Chica

Spencer again looked over at pirate's cove deciding that he would have to talk with Foxy as soon as he could. 

However, before Spencer could continue his train of thought his head felt like someone was drilling a nail in him when he kept hear these words. "_You will learn the truth then you two shall enjoy the joy of creation!" _Then all went black.

Dreamscape

Spencer opened his eyes and looked around seeing he was on a school bus however, he looked over at the window and noticed he wasn't in his body but of the body of what appeared to be a boy with red hair in a spiky style.

"Hey Alex are you excited to be going to Freddy's?" asked a girl with long blonde hair with violet eyes

"I am Jessica I can't wait to hit the arcade." Said Alex

Spencer felt weird hearing words coming out of his mouth but not saying them.

Meanwhile behind Alex we see a tall kid with brown hairs talking to his friend beside him who had black eyes and black hair with purple highlights in them.

"Hey Joey are you excited about seeing bonnie play on his guitar? He is my favorite." Said the boy with purple highlights

Joey looked over at his friend and smile.

"I am Eric however, im more excited about eating some pizza while listening to Freddy." Said Joey

Alex, Jessica and Eric laughed at this.

"Joey, I swear you act and talk just like Freddy sometimes." Said Jessica

Joey smiled when suddenly the bus stopped and with a loud hiss the bus doors opened up and the kids all got out.

End Dream

Spencer jumped up with a cold sweat looking around he noticed that he was in the staff room on the couch.

"Oh man what a weird dream." Said Spencer out loud to himself

However, he wasn't expecting a reply.

"That my friend wasn't a dream but one of the many memories that I have captured." Said a voice

Spencer looked everywhere trying to find the source.

"Don't bother looking Spencer im not here im talking to you from inside your head." Said the voice

"Who are you?" Spencer asked

"All in due time my friend, just know that I have taken an interest in you and mike and we will be talking again soon." Said the voice as it faded away

Spencer shook his head as he got up and walked to the fridge to get some water.

"Man this just keeps getting weirder by the day." Said Spencer

End of chapter

Hello guys sorry that this chapter wasn't really that long I've had a lot of stuff going on and not a lot of time to type this all out. I will hopefully be putting longer chapters up and more frequent but for now here ya go :D also I would like to thank dreamdemon 97 for being the first one to review this story. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy It.: D


	3. Chapter 3 Things are coming together

Author's Note:

Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter. I am hoping that this chapter will be up soon and that you all enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own five nights at Freddy's blah blah blah also check out Scott games. Com he has released a teaser picture of fnaf3 and it looks awesome.

Chapter 3

Spencer's head was spinning did he just talk to a friend or an enemy? Was this person related to the children in the suits? Well of course they are who else would know about them.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Mike came rushing in looking pale.

"Spencer oh thank god you are ok you were out for 5 hours!" said mike

Spencer was shocked it felt like he had only been out for 15 min at the most.

"What happened to you?" asked mike

Spencer was trying to figure out should he tell mike about the memory he saw and about the voice he heard.

"I saw a memory of the children in the suits I was in a first person perspective of a boy named Alex." Said Spencer slowly drinking his water that he took from the fridge

Mike was shocked not understanding what Spencer was saying how could he see a memory?

However, before he could speak more Spencer continued telling him about what had happened to him.

"Then shortly after I woke up I heard a voice talking in my head they said "That it was one of many memories that he has taken."

Mike was shocked he had never had any of this happen to him. The only subconscious thing that has ever happened to him would be the 3 animatronics faces keep appearing saying "ITS ME".

However, before the conversation could get into further detail Freddy came walking in looking relieved that Spencer had finally woken up.

"Ah Spencer im glad you are finally up, all of us were worried that mike would have to call the hospital to come get you." Said Freddy

Spencer smiled but thought back to his dream about the memories and had to ask Freddy a question.

"Freddy have you ever heard of a name called Joey?" asked Spencer

Freddy looked like he had just realized something but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"No….no I don't think I have." Said Freddy who slowly walked out of the room deep in thought

Mike was confused who was this Joey person?

Spencer seeing the confused look on Mikes couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"In my dream there were 4 kids who were on a bus. Their names were Joey, Alex Jessica and Eric." Said Spencer

Mike simply said oh and shook his head still not believing everything that was still going on this night.

Soon however, the clock struck 6 and Spencer realized that he still needed to work on the animatronics.

"Oh yeah I was going to work on the animatronic suits to make them run better." Said Spencer

Mike was shocked that Spencer knew anything about robotics it seemed like Spencer had so many secrets just like the Children themselves.

"Well I guess I could work on Foxy he doesn't perform since he has the out of order sign plus I can finally talk to him." Said Spencer

Mike didn't like the idea of Spencer seeing foxy but he figured it was bound to happen eventually.

"Ok just be wary around him he hasn't talked to anyone in a while and I don't know how he will react." Said Mike

Spencer nodded his head and went outside to his car to get his tools as he was walking outside Spencer felt eyes on his back. He looked behind to see what looked like a golden bear simply vanishing into thin air.

Spencer was scared what the heck was that it was just sitting there with its mouth open and its eyes staring what felt like into his very soul.

However, he soon noticed what looked like a photograph he picked it up. That moment would forever haunt Spencer in his dreams. It was a picture of him as a kid he was standing below the stage where the animatronics would sing.

However, that wasn't what scared him the most on the back in blood it read "You will soon know the joy of creation. You cannot save the souls that I have trapped. Leave now before it's too late."

Spencer was absolutely terrified how did this picture get here? He didn't even remember when this picture could have been taken.

This was something that Spencer kept to himself it seemed the longer he stayed here the more he questioned his sanity.

"Oh well I can't deal with this now, but I can fix foxy." Said Spencer

Spencer soon gathered his tools that he would need to fix foxy and went back inside.

It had been only 10 min until Mr. Fazbear arrived and went to see how Spencer's night had gone.

"Ah Spencer how was your second night here? Have you had in any headway into fixing the animatronics?" he asked

Spencer told him no and asked would it be possible to fix Foxy today during the day since he didn't perform.

Mr. Fazbear wasn't too happy but said yes but he had to do it the parts and service area.

Spencer nodded his head and walked over to Pirates cove inside was Foxy the Pirate his favorite animatronic when he was a kid.

Spencer walked over at the animatronic it had definitely seen some use patches of fur were gone its jaw was open at a weird angle.

"Man you sure have been through a lot buddy." Said Spencer

Soon after Spencer had said this he heard a bunch of whirring noises followed by a lot of popping sounds.

Foxy was booting up his eyes lighting up and his voice cracking with every sentence.

"Wwwweeellllcccoommee toooo pirrrratess covvvve its meeee capppppttinnn Foxxyyyyyyy."

Spencer was sad how bad Foxy had gotten however, he soon remembered that a lost soul was in there as well.

"Foxy I need to fix you, im going to power you off and when im done you will be able to perform again. I know about what happened to you and the rest of the animatronics and Im going to do everything I can to save you guys." Said Spencer

Foxy looked at Spencer he had a blank stare in them it was as if Foxy was judging Spencer. Foxy did what looked like a nod telling Spencer he was ready.

Spencer then turned him off and began to work on foxy.

"Well I guess I should take the costume off of you for now." Said Spencer

Spencer carefully took off Foxy's costume first taking the head piece off showing the endoskeleton head it looked bad a lot of wires were barely hanging on. His eyes looked like they would both need to be replaced. However, what interest spencer more was a switch at the top.

It read night mode day mode and the last one was scratched out.

"Huh that's weird I wonder what that last one is about?" Asked Spencer

Suddenly Spencer heard a rumble behind him quickly turning around he stared at what looked like a boy animatronic crawling over to him.

He had a faded out hat on his hair dusty his face was half destroyed and his legs gone nothing but wires sparking as he crawled over.

"Hhhheeellllllllo" the boy said his voice box quivering out as he talked

"Uh hello who are you?" asked Spencer

The animatronic attempted to smile but he could only pass of a smirk due to most of his face being gone.

"Immmmm BBBalllllllloooonnnn bOy." He said

Spencer was confused wasn't there only 4 animatronics supposed to be here? 

As Spencer was thinking to himself balloon boy had vanished confusing Spencer even more he didn't know what to think of it.

However, he wasn't too scared the little guy seemed friendly he had hoped he would of stayed so he could repair him.

As Spencer thought that he remembered foxy and began to work on him again.

"There his head piece is all fixed and the rest of his systems seem to be working again." Said Spencer

Spencer began to put the costume back on Foxy not realizing that the switch he had seen before had flipped down to the scratched off selection.

"Alright now to power Foxy back on and make sure he is operational" said Spencer

What happened next scared Spencer Foxy had been online that whole time when suddenly he lunged at Spencer Pinning him to the ground with his hook raised. 

Spencer was scared to death what the heck happened one minute foxy was off on the ground next thing he knew he was on the ground pinned with foxy about to slash him down.

Foxy looked at Spencer's face for the longest time his eyes flickering as if he was scanning Spencer. Soon his eyes stopped flickering and he got off of Spencer.

Foxy then lowered his hook arm down and helped pick Spencer.

"Sorry there Spencer but I had to make sure you weren't the one who did this to us." Said Foxy getting right to the point (Im not going to be doing the pirate accent just because im lazy lol just read it in a pirates voice)

Spencer was confused how did foxy know his name and how did he know of the person who did this to them?

Foxy realizing that Spencer was confused he began to explain it to him.

"All animatronics of our generation and one generation behind us were built with a police scanner system. That way if any convicted or wanted people entered we would know and be able to detain them." Said Foxy

Spencer was shocked how advanced could they be making these animatronics.

(Just so you guys know im working on becoming an automation and control technician. Basically I work on robots :D)

"Then you know who did this to you guys then?" asked Spencer

Foxy was hesitant on saying not really trusting Spencer on what he knew.

"I do however, I don't really trust you all that much yet what I know is very important and that certain people don't need to know." Said Foxy

Spencer was confused but accepted it he would just have to work on showing Foxy that he could trust him.

"Fair enough, well I have repaired you and all that so I guess I will be leaving." Said Spencer

However, something popped into his head that he couldn't help but ask.

"How are you active right now and talk to me freely like this? I though you guys could talk like this only at night?" asked Spencer

"Simple you flipped my switch in my processor allowing me to turn on or off when I please meaning im able to control when I can walk freely with my mind intact or I can switch over to the A.I programming and be the foxy animatronic." He explained

Spencer was amazed he could do the same for the others now!

Foxy seemed to follow Spencer's train of thought and didn't like it.

"I know what you are thinking, However im going to have to ask that you don't do this to the others." He asked

"What but why not don't you want them to be able to see the world with their real minds and eyes?" asked Spencer

Foxy again was troubled he couldn't explain why he wanted to do this not yet anyway.

"It is for their own good. I know that you want to know why but I beg of you if you truly want to help us out then you will have to keep them as they are." Said Foxy

Spencer wanted to argue but at the same time he felt that he should trust Foxy with what he was saying. 

He then sighed not liking this but going along for now.

"Alright I won't but please tell me one day what is going on ever since I have been here strange things have been happening to me first im seeing memories, Ghost bears and just now an animatronic called balloon boy comes out of nowhere and then vanishes." Said Spencer

However, Foxy was frozen stiff at what Spencer was saying bluntly to him soon foxy covered Spencer's mouth.

"Listen to me beware that bear he is a part of what is going on here he is the reason as to why im so damaged he is a guard who watches over us. While the Puppet is the warden the one who keeps us here in these suits however, as powerful as those two are the one who control them is who you need to fear he is the reason we are like this he is the one who trapped us in these suits he is….." Foxy realizing he had said too much quickly walked away

Spencer was astonished at the news he was getting not realizing how wide scaled it was becoming.

Foxy then looked at spencer his eyes glowing in the dark.

"You must not repeat anything that I have said. There are ears everywhere in this place. I feel I can trust you but I want you to know that if you do anything against the others then I won't hesitate to end you." He said

Spencer was pale as he nodded but he knew that foxy was just trying to be protective.

However, before he left he needed to ask Foxy two more things.

"Before I leave I promise I won't tell anyone what we have said. But I need to ask you something first."

Foxy was hesitant but figured he may as well with what he had already said.

"Ok go ahead but I will not answer certain things that are about us in general." Said Foxy

Spencer nodded his head "That's fine first who is balloon boy he seems nice but he doesn't act as if he is possessed at all he seemed more robotic in nature."

Foxy showed a small smile "He has been a friend of mine since I have been trapped in this suit, he can be trusted however, I wish he could be repaired. However, he isn't possessed he is a plain animatronic" Said Foxy

"I can fix him the next time I see him I can find his schematics and repair him." Said Spencer

Foxy smiled thanking him for thinking of his friend.

"Next thing might be something that you might not answer but I have to ask does the name Alex ring a bell?" asked Spencer

Foxy stiffened up and Spencer swore he had seen what appeared to be a tear go down his face.

"That's enough please leave thank you for fixing me up and I will help you when I can." Said foxy as he turned around and walked further into the service supply room.

Spencer was beginning to piece things together in his mind. Freddy had acted the same way and now he was sure of it these names belonged to the animatronics that were in each suit.

Spencer then gathered his tools up and left however, what he didn't see was a long and sleek puppet coming out of one of the vents.

"Hmm seems he is beginning to figure things out faster than we thought. I guess he will have to be turned sooner than we had planned." Said the puppet

With that the puppet went back into the vents to where he resided.

End Chapter

Hello everyone and welcome to the end chapter author note. Hope you all enjoyed this it was definitely fun making. Now as I mentioned in the story im currently in college right now meaning I won't be able to upload as fast. (Even thought I haven't been uploading much at all) so I want to ask do you guys want me to write three chapters then upload them and go like that? It will take a little bit longer to write but you guys will have more than one chapter going up. Please leave me a review or PM me any questions you have. Thank you all for reading Hope you have enjoyed this and oh yeah I would duck if were you

*Foxy jumps out of the screen*


End file.
